Prostré
by Patdrue
Summary: Il n’erre pas dans les lugubres et froids couloirs de Poudlard. Il cherche. Bientôt, l’aube pointera le bout de son nez et le château s'activera à nouveau.


_Avant toute chose, je précise que je ne suis pas propriétaire de l'univers de Harry Potter et que je ne touche aucun salaire pour mes fics. (Et pourtant, comme j'aimerais être à la place de madame Rowling !) Certains, peut-être, se souviendront de cet OS publié sous un autre pseudo « Seqen ». J'avais créé ce deuxième compte par envie, et besoin, de changement. J'ai voulu m'inventer un nouveau personnage et faire disparaître « Patdrue » mais je n'ai, finalement, pas pu m'y résoudre. « Patdrue » signifie tellement pour moi...Enfin bref, le compte Seqen est définitivement abandonné tandis que « Prostré » est et reste une histoire qui sort tout droit de mon esprit déjanté. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise. Dans le cas contraire vous m'en verrez navrée et désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps._

Prostré

Il n'erre pas dans les lugubres et froids couloirs de Poudlard. Il cherche. Bientôt, l'aube pointera le bout de son nez et le château s'activera à nouveau. Pourtant, il n'arrêtera pas de chercher, une scène gravée, bien malgré lui, dans sa tête l'en empêche. Un souvenir.

Celui d'un fugace mais électrique baiser déposé sur ses lèvres, dans un rayonnage désert de la bibliothèque. Il aurait voulu réagir avec hostilité et rembarrer l'audacieux quand celui-ci murmura :

-Ce soir. Salle sur Demande. À minuit. Ne sois pas en retard.

Impatience et excitation, à minuit moins le quart, il faisait le pied de grue devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Quand une demi-heure plus tard son rendez-vous était toujours aux abonnés absents, il commença à s'inquiéter, sachant qu'il n'est pas dans les habitudes de l'être attendu de ne pas se rendre aux rendez-vous fixés. Surtout pas quand ceux-ci l'ont été d'une manière aussi sensuelle. Un mauvais pressentiment puis la peur le décideront : il fouillera le château, et de fond en comble, foi de Malefoy !

Car c'est bien lui qui fouille méthodiquement Poudlard, se cachant des autres préfets et d'Argus Rusard. Et celui qu'il cherche n'est d'autre que l'Illustre Harry Potter en personne. À chaque porte qu'il ouvre, l'espoir est là, mais l'amère déception refait toujours surface. Cercle vicieux, le poisson se mord la queue.

« Je le retrouverai. Dussé-je aller fouiller le cachot du professeur Rogue. »

Il a de la chance. Il n'aura pas à aller jusqu'à une telle extrémité. Draco s'est aventuré dans une tour qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'escalier monte, monte et le blond grimpe, l'espoir lui serrant le cœur. En ouvrant la porte, il pense que son organe explosera. Pourtant, il tient le coup. Et là, c'est le choc ! Harry est là, oui, mais dans quel état !

Il est prostré contre un mur, le visage baigné de larmes, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Son corps est nu, recouvert de blessures. On dirait une plaie géante. Draco, d'abord reste figé par l'horreur du spectacle, se dirige vers le Survivant et se laisse tomber à ses cotés.

-Harry ? Sa voix est un doux murmure, une belle caresse à laquelle, malheureusement, le brun ne répond pas.

Le Serpentard pose une main sur l'épaule droite d'Harry mais ce dernier, dans un mouvement de terreur, plus que de peur, sursaute et s'éloigne.

-Par Merlin, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Soudain, il remarque que le brun grelotte et claque des dents. Il se lève et jette un regard dans la pièce poussiéreuse. Son regard tombe sur une couverture, étrangement propre. Il la prend et se retourne vers Harry mais ce dernier gît, évanoui.

Il l'enveloppe dans la couverture, le prend dans ses bras, surpris de la légèreté du jeune homme inconscient. Il court, il a l'impression de voler.

L'aube est levée. Il débarque dans l'infirmerie, appelant à l'aide en criant.

-Par Merlin, monsieur Malefoy, que lui est-il arrivé ?

Il explique, conscient du regard accusateur. Il a posé Harry sur un lit. Madame Pomfresh l'examine.

-Depuis quand a-t-il perdu connaissance ?

-5 ou 10 minutes.

-Enervatum.

Pas de réaction de la part d'Harry.

-Allez prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. Le mot de passe est : Osiris. Vite.

Hasard ou destin, était-ce écrit ou pas ? Nul ne pourra jamais le savoir mais qu'importe ? Le professeur Dumbledore pénètre à l'infirmerie.

-Popom, pour le cours d'éducation sexuelle…

-Albus ! Venez vite, c'est Potter.

Le grand directeur examine son élève favori.

-Vous pensez comme moi ?

-Oui, il faut agir vite. Malefoy, prenez-le dans vos bras.

Une fois Harry calé contre lui, la main de Dumbledore se pose sur son épaule. À peine cligne-t-il des yeux qu'il se retrouve à Sainte-Mangouste. Harry y est prit en charge, et lui doit repartir. Les médicomages craignent pour sa vie.

-Il est dans le coma !

Ne surtout pas se laisser aller à la panique. D'abord demander s'il reste un espoir.

-Certes oui. Mais il est faible. Préparez-vous au pire.

Au pire ? Y est-on jamais préparé ? Quand il reste toujours un espoir, on s'y accroche de toutes ses forces, maudissant ceux qui vous rappellent que l'issue peut aussi être fatale. On les traite d'oiseaux de mauvais augure, ne voyant que du néfaste. Or, ils ne font que vous rappeler la cruelle réalité.

-Je veux le voir.

« J'exige. J'en ai besoin. Pour lui faire sentir que je suis là, pour lui donner les forces de se battre. Lui dire que je veux qu'il revienne vers moi. »

-Repassez un autre jour.

Sirène d'alarme. Le blond se sent tiraillé entre l'obéissance et le désir, son besoin de voir le Survivant. Il choisit l'obéissance, pour ne pas se voir, plus tard, interdire l'accès à la chambre d'Harry.

Une fois à Poudlard, il voudrait s'enfermer dans sa chambre, fermer les yeux et dormir, il est trop tard pour assister aux cours. Mais Dumbledore a d'autres plans. Il emmène Draco dans son bureau. Il est choqué par le souvenir d'Harry dans le piètre était où il est plongé. Il exige de savoir la vérité.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne sais que la moitié de l'histoire.

-Explique-moi.

Il raconte ce qu'il s'est passé : le rendez-vous nocturne, l'absence, l'inquiétude qui coulait dans ses veines, la recherche et la découverte dans la tour abandonnée.

-Elle a été remise en service ? Pauvre Harry.

Dumbledore, sans donner d'explication à Draco, prend une plume et un parchemin, écrit, puis donne l'ordre à Fumseck de le porter à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Professeur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu l'aimes, Draco.

-Non…Je l'apprécie, nuance.

-La nuance est fine.

-Que se passe–t-il professeur ?

-La tour où tu as trouvé Harry a été crée par Voldemort. Elle lui servait de repaire dans sa jeunesse. Lui seul pouvait la faire apparaître. Ses partisans devaient être à Poudlard, à moins que…

-À moins qu'il n'ait agressé Harry lui-même.

-Si c'est le cas, Poudlard est en danger.

Dumbledore s'assoit au centre de la pièce, dans un cercle, en recommandant à Draco d'observer le silence le plus complet. Le blond observe son directeur qui est enveloppé dans une aura argentée.

-Il n'est plus dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Seulement, il est possible que des mangemorts soient toujours ici…En tant qu'élèves de notre école.

-Surveillez tous les Serpentards.

-Si seulement il n'y avait des mangemorts que chez les Serpentards…Nous avons eu l'exemple avec Pettigrew que même chez les Gryffondors se cachent des traîtres.

-Il faut protéger Harry !

-Tu as raison. Déjà, personne ne pourra approcher Harry à part Ron, Hermione, toi et moi.

-Et le polynectar ?

-Reconnaissance sanguine. Infaillible. Maintenant Draco, Ron et Hermione doivent être mis au courant.

La mission la plus dure psychologiquement pour le Serpentard. Il se présente néanmoins aux QG des Gryffondors, espérant trouver le couple d'amis en ces murs. Malheureusement, ils n'y sont pas.

-Vois dans la Grande Salle, Malefoy.

La Grande Salle, ce n'est certes pas une mauvaise idée. Effectivement, Ron et Hermione s'y trouvent. Ils en sortent, même.

-Weasley, Granger, je peux vous parler ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

-En privé.

Un couloir désert, c'est le seul lieu où Ron et Hermione acceptent de voir Draco.

-C'est à propos d'Harry.

Ron tique.

-Depuis quand l'appelles-tu par son prénom ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? J'ai autre chose à vous dire. Il s'est fait attaquer cette nuit.

-C'est grave ?

-Où est-il ?

-À Sainte-Mangouste…Il est dans le coma. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous prévenir.

-Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Draco leur explique, sans raconter l'épisode de la bibliothèque ni du rendez-vous nocturne mais il voit bien à leur tête qu'ils ont deviné.

Un mois a passé. Harry est toujours dans le coma. Draco passe tout son temps libre à Sainte-Mangouste au chevet du Survivant. Il lui tient la main, lui parle.

-Réveille-toi Harry. Tu manques à tous tes amis…Et à moi aussi.

Les quatre derniers mots ne sont qu'un murmure. Il a les yeux baissés sur la main d'Harry qu'il serre entre les siennes. Quand il relève la tête, il est observé par un regard émeraude.

-Harry ! Enfin tu es réveillé. Ça va ?

Harry se contente d'un signe de tête.

-Ne bouge pas...Je suis bête, tu n'iras pas loin…Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais chercher des médicomages afin que tu sois examiné. Je reviens vite, d'accord ?

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

Les médicomages examinent Harry et laissent Draco retourner le voir, non sans lui dire :

-Il ne parle plus…Il refuse d'ouvrir la bouche…Nous n'avons pas pu lui tirer un mot sur son agression…De plus, il est très craintif. Il a fait un bond de 10 mètres quand nous avons voulu l'examiner. Il ne s'est calmé que lorsque monsieur Dumbledore l'a rassuré.

Harry regarde Draco entrer, craintif, dans la chambre. Inquiet, ce dernier l'observe. Harry ne fait pas un geste. Si bien que le blond, confiant, s'approche du lit. Confiant ? Seul son regard trahit sa nervosité.

-Tu te sens bien ?

Sous le regard vert qui l'observe fixement, Draco se sent mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, Harry hoche la tête, affirmativement.

-Qui t'a fait ça Harry ? Qui ?

Une larme. De peur. Draco la recueille.

-Chut. Ne pleure pas. Si tu me dis qui t'a fais ça, je te jure que plus jamais ils ne t'approcheront. Harry remue la tête. « Non ».

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ? Tu as peur pour moi ?

«Oui. »

-Pourquoi ? Qui était-ce ? Lui ? Involontairement, Draco murmure.

« Oui. »

Draco serre les poings.

-Avait-il des complices ?

Avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, une infirmière entre.

-Monsieur Malefoy, vous devriez le laisser se reposer, maintenant.

-D'accord.

Il se penche à l'oreille d'Harry.

-Prends soin de toi. Je reviendrai très vite, je te le promets. Aie confiance en moi Harry. Non seulement je ne suis pas du coté de l'ombre, mais en plus, je tiens à toi, bien plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer.

Il se relève, va pour partir, mais la main d'Harry attrape son bras et l'attire, avec une fougue contrastant avec son apparente faiblesse, pour un baiser.

Draco se dégage et lui murmure :

-Non, tu pourrais regretter. Plus tard, plus tard, on verra. J'ai trop de respect pour toi pour profiter de ton état.

Il part. À Poudlard, ce second baiser le brûle, le hante. Il se passe les doigts sur les lèvres. Il ne réalise pas. A aucun moment le brun ne quitte ses pensées.

« Se pourrait-il que…J'en sois amoureux ? »

Le cœur qui s'emballe, les mains moites, envie de voir la même et unique personne. Est-ce cela l'amour ? L'envie de tuer de ses mains la personne qui a osé lui faire du mal, est-ce encore et toujours de l'amour ? Cette douleur, cette envie de pleurer quand on est loin de ladite personne, cela fait-il partie de l'amour ? Le cœur qui sursaute quand son prénom est prononcé, est-ce ce sentiment ? La joie et la tristesse mélangées, tout cela est donc ce sentiment, réveillé chez les mortels par Aphrodite et Cupidon ? Draco n'a jamais aimé, il ne peut donc pas savoir.

Les jours passent, lentement. Draco va voir Harry afin de le soutenir, chaque jour, pour sa rééducation. Celle-ci est lente et douloureuse car Harry ne semble pas y mettre du sien. Comme si cela l'indifférait, comme si ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Et malgré les chutes, malgré les grimaces de douleur, pas un son ne sort de sa bouche. Sa mauvaise volonté est flagrante mais jamais Draco ne prononce de reproches. Il encourage Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de faire preuve de bon sens.

-Vas-y Harry. Tu peux le faire. Je sais que c'est dur mais accroche-toi. Pense au plaisir qu'on éprouve quand on court pieds nus sur le sable.

Quand Harry fait une pause, il prend un bloc-notes et écrit :

« Je ne suis jamais allé au bord de la mer. »

-Quand tu remarcheras à nouveau, car tu y arriveras, et que tu auras fais bouffer les pissenlits par la racine à ce troufion qui se prétend Lord, je te jure que je t'y emmènerai.

« J'ai hâte d'y être ! Je te promets que je ferai tout pour remarcher. »

-Harry, à Poudlard, nous entrons en pleine période d'exams, je ne pourrais pas venir te voir pendant un petit moment. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix.

« Rassure-toi, je comprends. Bonne chance. »

-Merci. Je suis sur que tu gagneras ton combat. Je crois en toi.

« Je crois en toi. » Depuis une semaine que Draco ne se présente plus à Saint Mangouste, cette phrase n'a pas quitté les pensées d'Harry. Chaque fois que le découragement le prend, il pense aux mots que Draco a prononcés en déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue gauche.

Sans qu'il le veuille, son cœur s'est emballé, troublé. La sollicitude, la tendresse et la patience de Draco le touchent plus que ce qu'il ne voudrait. Les prémices de l'amour sont là, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Au début, le baiser de la bibliothèque puis le rendez-vous avait été donné par jeu, à cause d'un pari stupide avec un Serpentard.

-C'est entendu Nott ! Si Rogue est vraiment l'amant de Fanny, la nouvelle prof de métamorphose, je séduirai Malefoy et je coucherai avec lui.

Non seulement, le professeur Rogue avait une liaison avec ladite Fanny, mais de plus, il allait l'épouser, conduisant Harry à tenir son pari.

Seulement, il s'en veut. Draco est doux, prévenant, rassurant et encourageant, ne méritant pas un tel traitement.

« Il a tellement changé. Ce n'est plus le Malefoy que j'ai connu. L'autre était distant et froid alors que celui-ci est chaleureux et proche de moi. La seule ressemblance est sa sensualité. Ce mec est sexy en diable ! Il ne mérite pas que je lui fasse ça. » Penser à Draco le fait oublier ses peurs, chassant presque les souvenirs qui, quasi inlassablement, tournent en rond dans sa tête.

L'horreur de cette nuit, qui lui promettait pourtant d'être bonne, lui revient, lui donne la nausée. Voldemort, ses complices, les coups…En plein exercice, l'horreur des souvenir le fait tomber.

-Monsieur Potter !

Le médicomage-thérapeute se précipite vers Harry, affolé.

-Je suis désolé. Vous êtes épuisé et je vous ai trop laissé tirer sur la corde.

Il le raccompagne jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Vous avez fait d'énormes progrès en peu de temps, monsieur Potter. Mais ne vous surmenez surtout pas. Vous remarcherez très vite avec des béquilles, puis sans. Mais prenez votre mal en patience. N'exagérez surtout pas. D'accord ?

Chaque jour, Harry lutte. Bien que Draco ne vienne plus, il correspond avec le Survivant.

« Harry.

Si tu savais à quel point je voudrais être à tes cotés pour voir tes progrès ! Les seules heures que j'ai de libre, je rêve de m'évader mais figure-toi que notre très chère Hermione me harcèle littéralement pour que j'étudie. Quel idiot ! Je ne t'ai même pas dis le début de l'histoire. Figure-toi (je me répète) que depuis ton agression, et à chacune de nos entrevues, Ron et elle me sautent dessus pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Du coup, cela a créé des liens d'amitiés. Alors madame m'a intégré de force à son programme d'étude ! AU SECOURS ! Je te jure que j'en ai marre ! Je me plains, je me plains, mais c'est pire pour toi. Sais-tu ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir ? Que de nouveau je puisse entendre ta voix. Je t'en prie Harry, fais un dernier effort. Puise en toi l'énergie pour surmonter tes peurs et craintes. J'ai foi en toi.

Draco.

PS : Amitié de Ron et baisers d'Hermione. »

Toutes ces lettres mettent du baume au cœur à Harry, ainsi qu'à Draco. Ce courrier aide l'un à faire des progrès étonnants, l'autre à faire face aux examens.

« Draco.

J'ai mis deux semaines à te répondre et je m'en excuse, seulement, la rééducation me pompe toute mon énergie. Le médicomage-thérapeute est ébahi. Je me suis débarrassé de mes béquilles. Oui, je suis enfin capable de remarcher. Seulement, il m'est toujours impossible de parler. Les médicomages-psychologues pensent que c'est du à un blocage psychologique…Peu importe ! Je n'ai aucune envie de reparler à nouveau si c'est pour qu'on me harcèle de questions sur mon agression. Embrasse Hermione et Ron de ma part.

Harry. »

Un trimestre ! En tout et pour tout, Harry a été absent de Poudlard un trimestre. Aujourd'hui, il y retourne. À chaque pas qu'il fait, les flashes de cette nuit maudite lui réapparaissent. Vivement. Comme s'il les revivait.

« _Il marche dans les couloirs. Il n'attend plus que les douze coups de minuit. Soudain, une voix résonne. _

_-Ce n'est pas très prudent de te promener tout seul dans les couloirs_, _Potter._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

_-Tout doux mon mignon. N'oublie pas que je suis un préfet. Préfet en chef de surcroît._

_-Je tremble de peur ! _

_-Brave petit Gryffondor. Tes parents aussi étaient courageux avant que je ne les tu_e_._

_Volte-face. _

_-Quelle surprise ! Tom Marvolo Riddle en personne !_

_-La provocation n'est-elle pas une forme de peur ?_

_-La vantardise n'est-elle pas une forme de lâcheté ?_

_-Qui traites-tu de lâche_, _nabot ?_

_-L'assassin en face de moi._

_-Je ne suis pas un lâche. Je suis le plus fort._

_-Le plus fort n'est pas forcément le plus courageux. _

_-Mais c'est celui qui domine. _

_-Mais tôt ou tard il est déchu de son piédestal. Cela t'arriver_a_ bientôt_, _Tom._

_Voldemort se contente de sourire à la provocation d'Harry et tape dans ses mains. Immédiatement, apparaissent certains de ses fidèles. Aucun n'ayant dépassé les 17 ans. _

_-Tu vois Potter, malgré toutes tes belles paroles je recrute encore à Poudlard. Je suis immortel, ainsi que mes idéaux._

_-Tu te trompes_, _Riddle. Nul n'est immortel. Le jour où tu te feras dévoré par les vers, non seulement le monde se portera mieux, mais tu tomberas dans l'oubli. Malgré tout le mal que tu as pu faire. Les gens se souviendront de ceux qui reconstruiront leur monde pour qu'ils vivent de nouveau en sécurité. _

_-Que tu crois. L'œuvre de toute une vie ne tombera pas aussi facilement dans l'oubli. JE ne tomber_ai_ pas dans l'oubli. Toi non plus d'ailleurs. Tu passeras à la postérité comme étant l'utopique idiot qui a rêvé de s'opposer au grand Lord Voldemort, le purificateur de la race des sorciers._

_-Ironique pour un sang-mêlé. _

_-Je n'aime pas du tout ton insolence. Tu mérites une petite punition._

_-Ouh ! Je tremble de peur._

_-DOLORIS ! »_

-Harry ! Harry !

Sa meilleure amie se jette dans ses bras, chassant de ses pensées ses mauvais souvenirs.

-Heureux que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous, Harry.

Fait rare, Ron le prend dans ses bras. Le groupe venu l'accueillir est composé de Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore et Blaise Zabini. Nulle trace de Draco. Harry est déçu car il espérait que le Serpentard serait venu lui aussi pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Après que Ron et Hermione l'eut enfin laissé s'approcher de lui, Blaise passe un bras autour des épaules d'Harry et l'entraîne à l'écart.

-Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas des masses, Potter. Je suis Serpentard et donc, par conséquent, un hypothétique futur mangemort. Jamais je ne porterai la marque de cet ignoble déchet. Bien que je sois persuadé que les Sang Pur soient plus nobles que les autres sorciers. J'ai mes idéaux mais je n'ai pas oublié d'être réaliste, sans les sorciers nés comme Granger nous n'existerions plus. Passons. Je ne cherche pas ta sympathie, je peux te dire que je m'en contrefous royalement.

Harry a un mouvement d'agacement et chercher à se détacher du Serpentard mais ce dernier n'en a pas encore fini avec lui.

-Attends ! Je ne te parle pas pour te faire la causette. Je suis inquiet et toi seul peux m'aider. Je sais que les liens entre toi et Draco sont devenus plus forts. Ne fais pas cette tête surprise, s'il-te-plait. Nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde depuis la crèche. J'ai bien vu que depuis quelques temps il était heureux. Il faut que tu saches que Draco, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu à se plaindre de rien, n'a jamais été heureux au sens véritable du terme. J'ai effectué un rapide calcul dans ma tête. Les premières manifestations de son bonheur sont apparues après ton réveil. J'ai parlé avec Draco et il s'est confié à moi. À chaque lettre qu'il recevait de toi, il planait. Mais il se morfondait quand tu tardais à lui répondre. Enfin bref, il a appris hier après-midi que tu rentrais ce soir et il est parti en me disant qu'il avait des choses à faire. Depuis, plus rien. Plus personne ne l'a revu et ne pas le voir ici et maintenant alors qu'il attendait ton retour comme Moïse la Terre promise ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je l'ai bien cherché mais je ne me suis pas fait trop d'illusions, tu as un feeling spécial avec ce château, moi non. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le retrouver. Je suis mort d'inquiétude.

Si l'intention de Blaise est de faire peur à Harry, il peut se vanter d'avoir réussi. Ses mots ont plongé le cœur d'Harry dans la plus noire préoccupation. C'est pour ça que le brun court jusqu'à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs enténébrés de Poudlard. Peur. Il a peur. Ses pas mènent la danse, le guident jusqu'à ce lieu maudit ou il aurait voulu ne jamais remettre les pieds.

C'est un piège. Ce ne peut être que ça. Voldemort est de nouveau dans l'école. Il l'attend. C'est la seule explication possible à la disparition du blond.

« Je ne veux pas le perdre. »

Sueurs froides. Il ne rêve que d'une chose : être dans les bras de son blond préféré. Pourtant, il revoit les coups de fouets des mangemorts.

La porte de la tour ! Ouverte. Il grimpe les escaliers, la peur lui donne des ailes. La porte de la pièce ! Elle sort presque de ses gonds. Draco est attaché et bâillonné au sol, seul. Vite, il faut se presser, prévenir Dumbledore. Mais d'abord, libérer Draco.

Une fois libre de ses cordages, Draco serre le Survivant dans ses bras, le fait virevolter et le repose, là ou lui-même se trouvait attaché quelques minutes auparavant.

-Harry, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir.

Lui aussi est heureux de revoir le blond sain et sauf. Il s'abandonne au plaisir d'être serré contre lui. Il ferme longuement les yeux, se laissant bercer tendrement par le son de la voix de Draco qui chuchote.

-Si tu savais comme ça me fait du bien de te voir sur tes deux jambes comme avant ! Il ne te manque plus que la parole…Même tes sarcasmes me manquent. Bon sang ! Que c'est bon de te serrer dans mes bras. Il faudrait pourtant que nous allions prévenir Dumbledore. C'est Tu-Sais-Qui, avec l'aide de plusieurs élèves, qui m'a séquestré. Il doit être encore ici…

Harry rouvre les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'ont que trop tardé sur place. Draco sent le Survivant se raidir dans ses bras. Il s'en écarte de deux pas et le regarde dans les yeux.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Ça va ?

Harry est paralysé, comme de glace. Aucun de ses membres n'accepte de bouger. Avec horreur, il fixe un point derrière Draco. Voldemort se trouve juste sur le pas de la porte, un immense sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Sachant Harry muet, il lève lentement sa baguette magique, histoire de l'effrayer. Il la pointe dans le dos de Draco.

-Dr…Dra…Draco ! Arrive à hurler Harry en le plaquant au sol, afin d'éviter l'Avada kedrava que le mage noir vient de jeter. Tout deux se relèvent pour faire face, baguettes à la main, au sorcier.

-Potter, tu es vraiment très résistant. Je croyais t'avoir tué. Je suis terriblement déçu. Par contre, tu es stupide. Le piège, qui n'était pas de mon fait, était grossier mais tu es tombé dedans comme un bleu.

-J'en étais conscient mais je devais le retrouver. La voix d'Harry est encore enraillée et hésitante mais au moins, il parle à nouveau.

-Ma foi. Je ne m'en plains pas. Je vais m'offrir un plaisant divertissement. Quel dommage qu'après ce combat vous ne soyez plus de ce monde afin de contempler la destruction de Poudlard. Je vais la…Non, pas la détruire, la faire mienne et la purifier. Quand à ta chère Sang-de-Bourbe, elle sera ma première victime.

-Je te plains Tom.

-Pardon ?

-Tu dois vraiment te sentir minable pour faire ça…

-Minable ? Moi ?

-Oui, pour ne pas assumer d'Être un Sang-Mêlé.

-Doloris ! Vocifère le scélérat.

Le sort atteint Draco qui tombe par terre, se tordant de douleur. Les larmes montent aux yeux d'Harry, l'emplissant de colère. Alors, tout se passe en un quart de seconde. Voldemort lance le sort mortel, esquive d'Harry qui lance un puissant stupéfix qui touche son adversaire en pleine poitrine. Il tombe à terre. Le brun se précipite sur Draco et l'aide à se relever.

-Ça va ?

-Oui. Surveille-le, je vais chercher Dumbledore.

-Non, non, non. Tu n'iras nulle part Malefoy.

Thomas !

-Dean ? Tu es…

-Au service du mage. Enervatum !

Son maître se réveille et Thomas se met à genoux devant lui.

-Relève-toi Thomas. Tu as fait un très bon boulot. Je suis fier de toi.

-Merci Maître. C'est un honneur de vous servir.

-Va chercher leurs baguettes magiques.

Il s'approche d'Harry et Draco. Dans leurs regards, des flammes de colère et de haine. Le brun se sent trahi.

« C'était mon ami…C'est un traître…C'était mon ami. »

-Potter, ta baguette.

Il tend la main, confiant, sûr de lui et de l'autorité de son maître. C'est mal connaître Harry. En une pirouette, il a pris Thomas en otage, le menaçant de sa baguette. Draco tient Voldemort en joue.

-Tous deux savons que peu nous importe sa vie.

-C'est ton ami. Tu ne le tueras pas.

-Faux. C'était mon ami.

-Tu es loyal Potter. Tu ne le laisseras pas mourir, surtout, tu ne le tueras pas.

-Tu m'as appris une chose Riddle.

-J'en suis flatté. Si, si, je t'assure, mais laquelle ?

-À la guerre comme à la guerre. Si sa vie peut sauver la Communauté entière, je suis prêt à la sacrifier.

-Harry, non.

Dean Thomas supplie. Les larmes aux yeux. Il a peur. Comme lors de la première fois ou son Maître l'a approché. Seulement, à l'époque, la peur a très vite laissé place à la fascination.

.

-Je t'en supplie Harry…Ne me tue pas…Je sais qui sont ses complices, je peux te les nommer…Où est son QG, ses mangemorts, je sais tout.

-Misérable vermisseau. Ça m'apprendra à te faire confiance. Avada Kedrava.

Le corps de Thomas tombe à terre tel un pantin disloqué, sous le regard rempli d'effroi de Draco. Celui d'Harry, en revanche, n'exprime rien.

-Quatre moins un reste trois. Le combat serait inégal. Draco, reste à l'écart. C'est entre lui et moi.

-On a repris du poil de la bête, on dirait. Je me souviens pourtant qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu me suppliais pour que mes mangemorts te tuent.

-Tu mens Tom. Je ne t'ai jamais supplié. Pleuré je l'avoue, mais supplié…

-Par contre, quand notre cher Thomas a voulu abuser de toi…Tu l'as supplié.

-C'était donc lui !

-Et oui ! Par contre, il a eu la gentillesse de ne pas te toucher…Crétin de sodomite….Dis-moi Potter, est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'on t'a fait ? Des coups, des sorts, de tes hurlements…

-La ferme ! Draco hurle, ne voulant pas que Voldemort torture psychologiquement Harry.

-Oh, oh ! Le petit blondinet se rebelle on dirait. Traître à ton sang. Oh, d'ailleurs, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi.

-Ah bon ? Quoi ? Vous ne voulez pas de moi dans vos rangs ? Ironise Draco.

-Tes parents ont payé pour ta trahison.

-Quoi ? Espèce de dégénéré, que leur avez-vous fait ?

-Je les ai tous simplement tués. Ils n'ont pas compris pourquoi d'ailleurs…Oh…Par contre ils ont souffert. Ta chienne de mère criait comme une putain quand mes hommes l'ont prise.

-Avada kedavra. Le hurlement de Draco résonne dans leur tête, mais le sort a échoué, Voldemort est toujours debout.

-Pauvre fou ! Tu n'es pas assez puissant.

-Moi non. Mais Harry oui.

-Encore faudrait-il qu'il ait du courage, chose dont il est totalement dépourvu.

-Comme si tuer n'était pas l'acte d'un lâche…

-Tu te considères donc comme lâche.

-Oui, mais ma lâcheté est nécessaire à la sécurité de mon pays.

-Tué t'est donc une nécessité.

-On tue quelqu'un qui a une âme, on extermine la vermine.

-Oh, oh ! Je ne suis donc pas un humain pour toi, c'est ça ?

-Bingo !

-Avada…

-Protego !

Voldemort regarde Harry…stupéfait.

-C'est impossible, comment as-tu pu survivre à ça ?

-Avada kedavra !

Les yeux grands ouverts, les bras en croix, Voldemort tombe au sol. Mort. Harry aussi chute, sous le regard stupéfait de Draco.

Il se réveille, quelques jours plus tard.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Dumbledore et Draco se trouvent à ses cotés, ainsi que Ron et Hermione.

-Tu es passé à deux doigts de la mort. Sans le vouloir, Voldemort a fait de toi son hôte.

-Son hôte ?

-La moitié de son âme, enfin du lambeau qui lui servait d'âme, s'est détaché de lui la fois où il t'a fait ta cicatrice. Ce qui fait qu'il s'était mélangé à toi. En le tuant, tu as tué ce morceau en toi. Seulement, il était tellement ancré à ta propre âme que tu as failli en mourir. Draco t'a ramené juste à temps.

Harry le regarde, tendrement.

-Je voudrais sortir.

-C'est encore trop tôt.

-J'ai envie d'aller prendre l'air près du lac.

-Bon…Tu as bien de la chance d'être un héros…Mais à une seule condition, que tu y ailles en fauteuil roulant.

-Mais…

-C'est à cette condition.

-Bon…Draco, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Oui.

Près du lac. À peine ont-ils échappés aux regards des curieux qu'Harry se lève du fauteuil et titube. Draco se précipite pour le soutenir.

-Tu es encore faible, ton âme se reconstitue. Rassied-toi.

-J'ai besoin de marcher, soutiens-moi.

Ils marchent en silence, longtemps. Maintenant que le danger est passé, Draco ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire avec Harry. Il parle, mais il ne dit rien de ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

-Ils ont capturés tous les complices de Tu…Voldemort. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

-Qui étaient-ils ?

-Thomas, Mc Millan, Finnigan, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et des premières années de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

-Des premières années ? Bon sang…Et que va-t-il leur arriver ?

-Ils sont enfermés dans un centre de réhabilitation. Beaucoup d'eux ont été gravement affectés psychologiquement par les sorts de Voldemort.

-Ils s'en sortiront ?

-Les médicomages pensent que oui. Je l'espère sincèrement.

-Moi aussi. Dis-moi Draco…

Harry hésite un peu avant de finir sa phrase.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé quand toute cette histoire a débuté ?

-Dans la bibliothèque ?

-Dans la bibliothèque.

-C'est une image qui ne m'a pas quitté.

-Et à l'hôpital ? Quand tu t'es dérobé à mon baiser ?

-Je m'en souviens. Tout s'est accéléré entre nous…Mais comment cela finira-t-il ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

-Les choses entre nous ont changé. Les laisserons-nous suivre leur évolution ou les bloquerons-nous ?

-Laissons-nous du temps Draco….Nous en avons besoin.

Il avoue alors le pari avec Théo.

- Ce n'était qu'un stupide pari…

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux….Au début peut-être, mais maintenant non…J'étais sincère.

-Tu as raison, nous avons besoin de temps.

Et ils se le sont laissé. Harry et Draco sont restés amis et ont obtenus leurs ASPICS. Le brun n'aurait pas réussi sans l'aide du blond, ce dernier l'ayant aidé à se remettre à niveau. Draco a tenu sa promesse et l'a emmené à la mer. Harry a couru pieds nus sur un fin sable blanc tandis que le blond s'est perdu dans la contemplation de la mer turquoise.

La semaine dernière, Draco a rencontré un gigolo. Un jeune androgyne magnifique. Puis il a découvert qu'il était orphelin et qu'il avait à peine 14 ans. Cela lui a donné matière à réfléchir. Horrifié par la situation du jeune homme, il lui a donné de quoi recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Harry est maintenant assis à ses cotés.

-Tu penses encore au môme de 14 ans…

-Oui, je me demande ce qu'il est devenu…À son âge, c'est tout de même malheureux d'en arriver là. J'aurais voulu l'aider.

-Mais tu l'as fais !

Draco ricane, amèrement.

-Tu crois ? J'ai juste été bon à lui donner du fric. Un vrai Malefoy !

-Tu te trompes ! Tu ne lui as pas donné que de l'argent à ce gosse, mais aussi de l'espoir. Grâce à toi, il a une chance d'avoir une vie décente. De retrouver sa dignité.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sur.

-J'aimerais tellement savoir où il est…

-Rien de plus facile. Retourne-toi.

En s'exécutant, Draco voir le charmant adolescent avec un deux personnes. Paolo, car c'est son prénom, raconte alors à son Sauveur, comme il l'appelle, qu'avec l'argent qu'il lui a offert il pu faire revenir son grand frère de France. Il a arrêté la prostitution, a repris ses études et envoyé sa petite sœur à l'école.

-Sans vous, nous ne nous en serions jamais sortis. Mon frère a lui aussi repris les cours. Il sera notaire et il travaille à mi-temps dans un fast-food.

Quand Paolo et sa famille repartent, Harry pose la tête sur l'épaule de Draco.

-Tu vois, tu es un vrai ange gardien. Tu as redonné de la dignité à toute une famille. Tu n'as pas fait que donner du pognon, tu as trouvé les mots justes pour aider Paolo.

-Je me sens le cœur léger. Tu sais Harry, j'aimerais créer une association pour aider ces mômes paumés. Beaucoup sont orphelins à cause de mes parents. J'aimerais leur venir en aide. Réparer le tort causé par des mangemorts avec des biens aussi mal acquis que ceux des Malefoy.

-C'est un magnifique projet Draco.

-Tu seras de la partie ?

-J'allais justement te le proposer.

Draco se retourne vers lui, le cœur battant à la chamade et prend Harry par la taille.

-Le moment est venu. Harry, jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible mais voilà : je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais, enfin, si tu te sens prêt à aller plus loin avec moi.

La tentation est grande de le faire marcher mais la plaisanterie serait trop cruelle. Il se contente d'embrasser le blond.

-Je suis prêt depuis longtemps. Lui murmure le brun avant de le lui prouver avec fougue.

Elle leur semble lointaine, la nuit où Draco a trouvé Harry prostré dans la tour de Voldemort…

Fin.

(J'ai été tentée de changer le final, d'effacer le passage avec Paolo qui avait déplu mais je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux le laisser tel quel. Peut-être écrirais-je une fin alternative.)


End file.
